


The Dread Wolf and the Sisters

by kittyhittyrh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Angst, Divine Vivienne (Dragon Age), F/M, Fade Dreams, Fade Sex, Jealous Solas (Dragon Age), Lavellan/Solas Angst (Dragon Age), Lies, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Magic, Mental Breakdown, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other, Possessive Sex, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Protective Siblings, Punishment, Reunions, Sisters, Smut, Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhittyrh/pseuds/kittyhittyrh
Summary: A few months after Ellalora and Solas' confrontation Ellalora is struggling to cope. A face from her past in the Levallan Clan shows up, revealing a shock to those in the Inquisition... and a misunderstanding brings out a side of Solas that Ellalora hasn't seen.
Relationships: Female Lavellan & Original Female Character(s), Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ellalora and Elorrill





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Ellalora awoke, feeling unrefreshed as usual. Ever since Solas… Fen'Harel… left that last time her sleep was never satisfying, it wasn't that great before but now with the end of the world looming over head again, and not knowing how to stop it or even a sign of when it will happen. 'I just have to stop him from disappearing… if I can talk to him again… maybe… hopefully he'll realize this is a mistake..' Was what she kept telling herself. 

She grasped at her missing forearm, her fingers crackling with lightning before she clenched her fist and slamming it into one of the plush pillows of her bed. The pillow started to smoke; her eyes widened and she quickly froze it to stop the fire. After tossing it on the floor to melt, her vibrant yellow-green eyes which were once brown, welled with tears. She used her hand to wipe away her tears, careful not to freeze herself. 

Once out of bed she picked out her outfit for the day. She was still the Inquisitor after all, even after the loss of the Anchor she kept the title. The Anchor was what initially gave her the status but her decisions as the Inquisitor proved she was the best person for it… according to everyone else anyway.

After she dressed, a task that wasn't as simple as it used to be but she had managed she was ready to leave her room when the door burst open. The first thing she heard was Cassandra demanding someone to stop where they were but in a flash Ellalora was pinned to the ground. She readied her magic but stopped. The same same sun-kissed skin, identical rosy cheeks and lips. Vibrant blue eyes that had always have been the light to her dark ones. Her short hair that matched her shoulder-length brownish-red hair in color.

"Elorri?!" Ellalora's eyes were wide. 

Said female elf grinned but before she could speak she was pulled off her by Cassandra and retrained. 

"My apologies, Inquisitor Lavellon," she started, "We were questioning her for sneaking around the grounds… and once we mentioned your name she just forced her way in."  
“It’s okay, Cassandra,” She said, attempting to stand but unable to get a grip without moving her hand from the floor she collapsed again. 

Cassandra released the female elf to help up Ellalora, “Cassandra, I can get up on my own,” She snapped.  
“With all do respect, Inquisitor, asking for help isn’t wrong,” Cassandra said.  
The Inquisitor didn't respond, determined to get up on her own.

"Impressive title… too bad you're stubborn as always, Sis," the other elf said with a smirk, amusement in her voice.

"'Sis'?" Cassandra looked at Ellalora who was still trying to get to her feet, "You never mentioned a sibling."

"Must've slipped my mind… there was a lot going on when Leliana's scouts spoke with my clan… But yes. Elorrill is my twin sister…"

"Strange… She doesn't appear to be a mage..." Cassandra said.

"Because I'm not," Elorrill said, "Ella showed her magic from a young age… I've always preferred sharp weapons anyway."

"I see…" Cassandra looked at Ellalora, "Are you ready to accept help?"

Ellalora lost her balance as Cassandra spoke, her knees giving out beneath her. Elorrill and Cassandra caught her before she hit the floor again.

Ellalora let out a sigh of defeat.

"Well I clearly missed a lot," Elorrill said, "You're missing part of your arm… and your Vallaslin is gone… but how?"

Ellalora was silent and once she knew she had balance she pulled away from them, "I need to speak to Leliana… her scouts had to have found some sign of Fen'Harel…"

Elorrill's eyes widened at the name, "Fen'Harel?... Ella wait!" She reached out to her sister but was shoved away. Cassandra stopped her from attempting again. Ellalora's boots could be heard hitting the last step before the door slammed behind her.

"...Why did she mention that name?" Elorrill looked at Cassandra, her eyes laced with worry.

"...It's a long story… We're all still trying to process it," Cassandra said.

"Start talking!" She grabbed Cassandra's collar.

Cassandra brushed her off, the rogue's strength having nothing on hers, "Inquisitor Levallan would be the best to question once she calms down… but I suppose I should tell you what I know."

Elorrill was beyond tense but nodded.

"After the Breach had occurred an Elven Apostate named Solas joined our forces to close it. He was a rather skilled mage. He helped keep your sister alive and studied the Anchor as she slept to figure out what happened… He worked with us through the closure of the Breach and until the defeat of Corypheus… The Inquisitor and him took a quick liking to each other it seemed. When it came to choosing who would go out with her on missions and acquiring more for the Inquisition she always asked him to join her," Cassandra said, "They seemed to have formed a relationship… a romantic one. Solas even asked her to dance with him at the Empress's Ball. However he left after Corypheus's defeat because the Elven artifact he used was destroyed… Your sister was upset but we kept on. A few months ago she was able to find him… and he revealed who he was to her… the Dread Wolf."

"Fen'Harel…" Elorrill said.

"Yes… and he revealed that he has given the world too many chances… that he plans on destroying it. The Inquisitor tried to talk him out of it but he took the Anchor back and left."

"The 'Anchor'?" Elorrill was slowly processing.

"It was a mark in your sister's hand that she was able to use to close the rifts…"

"...So he took her forearm to get the Anchor back?"

Cassandra sighed, "That's what she shared with us… but I have a feeling Solas removed it to stop it from killing her… the Anchor was destroying her."

"Nonsense… Fen'Harel must have done it to hurt her… He must have convinced her to have her Vallaslin removed as well," Elorrill voice had dropped, her fists clenched.

"From what I experience Solas did seem to really care for her," Cassandra tried but stopped when she noticed the glare from Elorrill. This was a lot of news to take in; she should let her process before she input more of her thoughts on the matter.

"I need to talk to Ella, where is this 'Leliana'?" Elorrill asked, coldly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellalora knew when Elorrill heard her say the name of the Dread Wolf that she would have questions. She knew Cassandra would tell her what she knew. So once done speaking to Leliana, who had nothing to report the game of cat and mouse began against the sisters. She had never been good at hiding from her sister but she could let her chase her around Skyhold until she got exhausted and found somewhere to rest. Call it some sort of twin instinct but even though they couldn't see each other they both knew the other's locations. Sera seemed rather displeased when she got Ellalora to stop for only a brief moment. Word of the Inquisitor's Rogue twin had spread quick. Ellalora simply told her not to tell her she saw her for rushing through the door that left her balcony. Elorrill was right through the balcony window the moment she was out of sight. Sera let out a sigh and pointed her in the right direction.

Ellalora was at the top of the stairs that lead to the balcony of the Skyhold castle when her sister pounced through the door as she opened it. They rolled down the stone stairs sure to be bruised but the two were laughing like they were kids again. They landed at the base of the stairs. Elorrill was laughing triumphantly above her as if they had been playing a game. 

"-ahaha!- Caught -hah!- you! -haha!-"

Ellalora's laughter cut short when she realized where they were. She tried her hardest to never linger there. The murals on the wall. The now mostly bare table as he had taken almost everything minus some unused paper and candles. The chair he almost never used unless he was hard in thought or recovering from a nasty fade dream or if she had been lucky after an outing where they would sit together and look over his notes. A very rare moment she'd taken advantage of then and very much wished she had taken more advantage of now.

She had always had thoughts of doing other things in that chair but after his reaction to their first true intimate encounter he would barely kiss her. It's amazing how she was hooked onto him after a kiss… even more so after one sexual encounter.

She knew now why he had tried so many times to disway her. Part of her wished she had because it all hurt too much to see. 

Others had asked to set up in the room for research but she denied them. Even after finding out he was Fen'Harel. This was Solas' room. No one would take that from her, not even him. Even if she didn't linger here anymore. 

Elorrill noticed her sister's change in demeanor. She looked around the muralled room. She didn't see much else to it other than that. She shifted to the floor next to her sister. When she saw the tears welling in her eyes she suddenly realized why her demeanor had changed and grabbed her hand.

"This is where he stayed?" Elorrill asked.

"...Yes," Ellalora said, quietly, "I talked with him so much. After outings we'd stay up so late looking over his research and notes that I wouldn't remember how I got to my room the next morning. Sometimes if he was tired enough from sleeping in a cramped tent he'd have been waking up next to me…" the tears started to fall.

Elorill quickly wiped the tears away, "Ella, he was Fen'Harel. He didn't care. He is the God of Betrayal. You played-"

"He's not the God of Betrayal!" she snapped so loudly that those in the library above, along with Leliana in her room and maybe even Vivienne heard her, "He rebelled against the Gods for killing Mythal!" 

"If he isn't the God of Betrayal then why did he leave you and the Inquisition?! Why is he planning on destroying the world he worked with you to save?!" Elorill shouted back.

"He wants to restore Elves to their glory," She said quietly.

"He doesn't care about us!" Elorrill stood, pulling Ellalora to her feet, "He banished our gods! He betrayed you after claiming he loved you, right? God of Betrayal! He's made you believe his lies and corrupted you, Ella!"

Ellalora pulled away from her, "Fen'Harel did not take me under false pretenses. He did not lie about his feelings, his love!"

"Listen to yourself, Ella, that's madness!" Elorrill spat back, "He didn't love you!"

If they knew they were being watched by the crowd above they didn't care. Even Leliana and Dorian looked concerned but once Ellalora swung at her sister they both raced to the staircases. 

Dorian reached them first, just by being closer. He pulled his fellow Necromancer from her sister, a little happy all 3 of them weren't mages as it may have gone even worse than just a few punches between the girls and counting that Ellalora almost swung on him when he grabbed her was almost enough to have him just say fuck it to the situation but this was the meltdown everyone was fear Ellalora would have. Given she only had one arm she was still a mighty powerful mage. He and Hawke had noticed how the instability of her magic grew with each day of restless sleep she had, not to mention her unaddressed feelings that everyone, even Iron Bull, were weary to address. 

Leliana reached them just in time to stop Elorrill from attacking her sister.

Dorian went to pull Ellalora from the room but was stopped when he felt a shock of electricity go through him. He pulled back from her and before he could say a word of anger she had ran out of the room

Elorrill frowned and shoved Leliana away from her and rushed out behind her.

She found that she was locked out of her sister's quarters. She had nothing useful on her in that moment to pick the lock with. She raced to the battlements to find a way into her sister's room. Their conversation was far from over, even if it meant they'd have to knock each other out cold to finish it.


	3. Chapter 3

And knock each other out cold they did. The moment Elorrill climbed onto her balcony she was blasted in the face with electricity, fire and ice. Elorrill doesn't know how long their skirmish lasted. But it ended with Ellalora's magic backfiring and knocking them both out.

Elorrill found herself in the camp her clan had set up before Ellalora was sent to the Conclave. Actually she was running out of it after her sister, "Ella! Slowdown!" She shouted as she did then. Ellalora stopped where she had then as well, she turned back to look at her, her brown eyes saddened. The yellow-green Vallaslin over her left eye… she had her left arm as well. She gave a mental sigh, had all of that been a dream?... She then noticed where they had stopped, being quite aways from their encampment. Being in the Dales they would come across many of the statues of their gods but they had just so happened to be near a Fen'Harel statue. The wolf facing away from their encampment.

The green haze in the distance area around them caught her eye next. No.

"That wasn't a dream… this is. You aren't my sister… Just a trick of the Fade…"

"You're partly right. This is a dream… I guess we got too carried away with our fighting," Ellalora spoke, the brown in her eyes turning green, "I was just hoping you wouldn't notice yet."

"How-"

"It's one of the few things Solas taught me…" she glanced up at the statue before looking out into the distance. She saw no figure but she wasn't searching for him, not actively calling for him to find her, "After we lost Haven he brought me there through Fade dreaming…" 

Elorrill frowned but let her continue as she wanted to talk, "I kissed him there… I was expecting him to push me back… but he did nothing and I pulled away but then suddenly he pulled me to him… 'It's so much easier for me to do things in the Fade' he'd told me after we woke up… another Fade kiss later… a dance in Celene's palace… he told me the truth about the Vallaslin so I had him remove it-"

"They're a sign of our Gods. The ones we can worship without fear," Elorrill cut her off, "Why would you do that?"

"They are marks of slavery," Ellalora said.

"Another lie he told you I suppose," Elorrill frowned, glaring at the statue behind her sister. She felt so much anger that she wanted to destroy it but this was the Fade. It would make no difference.

Ellalora turned away from her to face the statue as she continued to speak, discarding her sisters words and anger. She didn't understand. 

"After the removal of my Vallaslin we had our first and only intimate encounter. Which afterward he tried to convince me to end our relationship, just as he'd done after our previous kisses… but I refused. I loved him so much I couldn't just let him go like that," she reached out and touched the slightly rough stone of the statue, "After that he didn't try to convince me again, until I confronted him about being Fen'Harel after I found him… I still refused to end our relationship… I still love him. I just want him back. Over the last few months I've been travelling the Fade to find him… to talk to him… to get him to reconsider his plans. He'll appear in the distant mist… but before I can reach him he's gone. He wants to talk to me… If I can then I can make him see he doesn't have to end the world to bring Elves back to glory.."

Elorrill looked around through mist. Her eyes widened when she noticed a figure watching them. Her fist clenched and she looked back to find her sister leaning her head against the statue, sobbing softly. She grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from the statue, "You need to stop this, Ella, he lied to you. It's what he does. Move on it'll be easier for when you have to stop him."

Her sister shook her head, cradling her face in her hands, something she hadn't been able to do for a while. If she ever managed to find a way to replace her arm she would do it inna heartbeat. 

Elorrill was shocked to say the least, crying wasn't something she often saw her do when they were younger. She hid her emotions behind blunt and threatening remarks usually. Not even she could get past her sister's walls she'd always held up so high… but the Dread Wolf had and that angered her even more. Guess that was jealousy. The only true moment she ever had with Ellalora before now was when she was assigned to go to the Conclave. She was quite sad to leave her clan, not to mention scared but Elorrill told her it was a great opportunity and that it would be easy. How wrong she was since her sister never came back.

"Ella, look at me," Elorrill said, and smiled on the inside when her sister listened. She reached forward and wiped away her tears. The moment she touched her sister's face she could have sworn she felt angry eyes on her. She shook it off. Fade tricks.

"I still don't believe everything you say he claims… but I can see how you feel. Your pain. I don't know if it's because we're in the Fade or because you're discussing him but you are being way more honest with me with how your emotions and mind are working right now than when we were growing up. I don't like to see you hurt like this…" Elorrill hugged her sister, who slowly hugged her back.

"You can't hide your feelings anymore and you need to start getting proper sleep. You knocked us both out with your magic, after all. Promise me to get better sleep," Elorrill spoke quietly, "I know you'll continue looking for him so I won't tell you to stop but if you need to use your sleep to rest too. You don't need another meltdown like what you had today. You started that fight. I understand what I said hurt you but you swung first. You shocked that other mage. You hit me with electricity, ice and fire when I tried to talk to you. I know I should have backed down but I needed to get through to you. I'm sorry for antagonizing you."

"I'm sorry for literally attacking you…" Ellalora said back.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Elorrill looked around, noting the figure in the mist still… and the angry feeling she got from it.

Ellalora didn't seem to notice it and laughed softly, "We simply have to wake up."


	4. Chapter 4

Elorrill's eyes snapped open to find Leliana standing over her. Cassandra was helping Ellalora to her feet, "Thank The Maker," the Seeker said, "I didn't think either of you were going to wake up. Are you alright? What happened?" Cassandra question.

"I may have had a small breakdown," Ellalora said as Cassandra got her to sit on the bed.

"'Small?' There are scorch marks on your floor and it's partly frozen!" Cassandra scolded.

Ellalora looked at the floor. 

"She let out a lot of emotions she's been holding in. She needed it," Elorrill said.

"...I see," Cassandra said, "I just wish you would have said something… ever since Solas-"

"I shutdown; I know," Ellalora said, interrupting, earning a disapproving look from Cassandra but she let her continue to talk, "Solas leaving hurt me. Finding him, finding out who he really was, learning his plans and leaving again destroyed me. I've been fucked up from it over the past few months," she said.

"Is that why your magic has been so unpredictable?" Cassandra asked.

"Part of the reason… I've been searching for him in the Fade every night… He lets me find him but disappears before I can reach him," Ellalora answered.

Elorrill recalls the figure that was watching them… and the angered feeling she felt from it… but now as she thought more was it possessive? No. Even if it was Fen'Harel, he didn't care. 

"I hope you don't mind, but I'll be staying to help my sister. You lot were too blind to see how hurt she was anyway," Elorrill said, pushing her thoughts from her mind.

"Excuse me?" Cassandra's tone grew hostile.

"Don't start. She can stay. I'll make sure she plays nice. At least Sera and Iron Bull will have someone to get along with," Ellalora smiled.

Cassandra let out a disgusted, "Ugh," before leaving the room all but slamming the door behind her.

"Well at least at least we'll have more agents. With those we've lost it's nice to have someone new around. Do not make us regret it," Leliana warned Elorrill. 

Elorrill nodded as her and her sister watched Leliana leave.

~

After a round of greetings and much needed drinks at the Herald's Rest Ellalora was more than ready for a good night's sleep. One where she wouldn't search for Solas for once.

Elorrill had decided to sleep on the sofa in her room which she didn't mind. She'd helped her sister to her room anyway. The shorter-haired twin had made the mistake of taking up Iron Bull in a drinking contest and lost quickly.

Ellalora changed into her sleep robes before curling up on her bed, leaving the doors of her balcony open as it was quite warm that evening. She fell asleep mere moments after her face hit the lush pillows.

She wasn't sure what woke her up but it was still dark when her eyes opened. She got out of bed and walked to the balcony, quietly to not wake her sister. She leaned on the balcony's balustrade with a sigh, closing her eyes to listen to the night owls of Skyhold… only to find silence. She opened her eyes in confusion before noticing the green mist around the battlemats. Of course… She just wanted a decent night's sleep. Was that too much to ask?

As she pushed back and started to turn from the balustrade. Stopping when she noticed a figure on the battlemats… not of a person but it might as well have been. The dark shape of a wolf lingered on the battlemats, watching her, intently. She clenched her fist and forced herself to turn away. He was doing this on purpose now. Taunting her.

She walked back into the room, back to her bed. Only stopping once she felt a presence behind her.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Is it wrong for me to check up on you, Vhenan?" He spoke, his voice was low and quiet in her ear. 

"After everything that's happened, yes," She said, "After I searched for you until I'm so sleep deprived that I have a mental and magical break down, yes. I just want one night of restful sleep."

"And you think you'll get that spending the evening drinking, Vhenan?" He chastised her.

"So you came to judge me. Thank you, Fen'Harel. I've realized my wrong doings. I will repent. Now leave," she snapped.

She felt an arm wrap around her and pull her flush to him, she let out a gasp of surprise, her false demeanor falling.

"Now why would you want that, when you've spent so long wanting to see me again?"

"Because if I turn around you'll leave again. It's what you are good at," She clenched her teeth, fighting back tears.

"If I stayed I'd be selfish as I wouldn't want to leave… or you for the matter, Vhenan."

"So why are you here now?" She breathed out, still fighting her tears.

"To remind you of who you belong to," The words and the growl in them, more than caught her off guard. 

She found herself turning to face him and he was indeed still there. His eyes flashed with their godly magic as they locked with hers. She felt a lump in her throat. She had angered him in some way. His presence suddenly felt commanding and possessive. 

"I see you've been spending your time with another," He spoke, the anger in his voice clear as a cloudless day.

His words confused her until he looked over at the sleeping fade shape of Elorrill on the sofa.

Wait… he didn't realize she was her sister? He thought they were involved? Did he really think she would do that after what she'd spent so long trying to reach him, destroying herself in doing so?

She was ready to counter but stopped. He had finally come to her by thinking this. He must have witnessed her bring Elorrill into the Fade earlier. 

"So what if I have? You left me," She decided to let him keep his thoughts. If this is the way for him to come to her then so be it.

When he turned back to face her she couldn't help but step back from the fury in his eyes. The back of her leg caught on the bed frame and she was on her back. Before she could attempt to move Solas had her pinned in place. Along with fury his eyes were filled with possession and for the first time in months excitement flooded Ellalora's veins.


	5. Chapter 5

Ellalora's face was shoved into the lush pillows once again. She cried out in pure pleasure. It would be a lie to say she didn't wish she hadn't tried to make Solas jealous before. 

The moment he'd pinned her he promised she would never even think to look at another again. Then the kisses and biting started, followed by teasing touches. She couldn't stop herself from begging. The experience was so familiar yet so different. 

It was clearly Solas touching her but there was no restraint. The roughest he'd ever been with her before was when they had finished their first and only other sexual encounter. He was hiding his true self then. Now he had nothing to hide.

He'd teased her with his words, asking if she really deserved him after what she had done. His words had only brought out more begging from her lips, which encouraged him to undress her. As more of her wanting flesh was exposed to him more and more of his restraint vanished. 

Even with him being a god she was still surprised with how quickly he'd turned her to putty in such a short amount of time. However with one small sense of her mind that was left she had noticed one specific phrase really drove him and if it wasn't for the situation she may have teased him a bit about it.

'Fen'Harel, take me.'

Sure just saying Fen'Harel or Solas seemed to make him lose it but not as much. Saying 'Solas, take me' did affect him as well but still not as much as the first phrase.

And saying that phrase too many times got her flipped and pinned onto her stomach and in the situation she was in now, being fucked from behind by the only love she'd ever had. She wasn't even sure when he'd disrobed himself as he was clothed when he'd flipped her. 

She really didn't care about those details though as she was experiencing pure bliss. Finally happy for the first time in what felt like ages. All she'd wanted was to just be with him again. This experience in general was just a bonus, though she wouldn't deny that she didn't want it to end.

"S-Solas--" she moaned his name, trying to warn him.

"Not until I say you can, Vhenan. I haven't decided if you deserve it yet," He growled into her ear.

"Y-you wouldn't be so cruel, w-would you?" She breathed out, arching her back.

"If I feel inclined… I just might," there was a rather devious chuckle in his voice, though the whine she let out seemed to make him reconsider as he kissed her neck.

"Don't worry, Vhenan… I won't torture you like that… I made you beg enough already."

A feeling of relief washed over her even with him adding after, "But you will still have to wait for my command."

She managed a slight nod and a "Yes, Fen'Harel."

Her response more than pleased him by the groan she heard. Her face was once again pushed back into the pillows. She felt him bite at her left shoulder, trailing across the back of her neck to her other shoulder. More pleasure enveloped her as she felt a wave of his magic flood through her. Her fisted hand left the bed sheets as she grabbed the wrist of his hand that held her head in place. Her actions seemed to intrigue him enough for him to stop his biting.

"Vhenan? What are you-" he let out a groan as she suddenly pulsed her magic through his wrist, flooding it through him.

His hand that had been supporting him above her actually threatened to give way. Mere seconds later his hand tightened in her hair, pulling her onto her side, roughly. 

She made a small noise of discomfort as her arm was stretched with the movement. His lips pressed against hers and she immediately kissed back, her discomfort forgotten. Through the kiss he had repositioned her onto her back and she had released his wrist. She wrapped her arm around his neck as they kissed. Despite his movement growing more harsh he gently cupped her cheek. 

His magic flooded through her again, causing her to cry out and break the kiss. Her vision was hazing with pleasure but she could make out the amusement in Solas' features.

"Solas-" she gasped, "This isn't fair… let me-"

She was cut by another kiss and wave of magic, making her arch against him as she moaned.

The kiss didn't last long though, "Show me how much you want it, Vhenan," amusement and lust mixing so well in his voice.

She attempted to pout but he kissed it away, pulsing more magic into her. Her hand moved to grasp the back of his neck, flooding hers into him again.

Solas let out a groan, breaking the kiss once more, "You may come now, Vhenan.. Come for me."

The intensity of his magic rose as well as his sharp harsh movements. All she could feel was him. The Fade creation of her quarters didn't even seem to exist in that moment. Just them. 

The scream that came from Ellalora as her orgasm hit full force was nothing but music to the god's pointed ears. He held her close as she wrapped her legs around him tightly. He felt the warm heat of her magic flood from her hand and through him once more. It pushed him over the end and he came undone inside her. The groan- no, howl he let out was completely intoxicating to Ellalora.

They came down from their highs, panting heavily. Each small movement that one made caused the other's fingers to spark with electricity. 

Once they could move without setting off the other's magic. Solas pulled away from her, the reluctance in his movements clear. Ellalora grabbed his arm, "Please don't. Not yet."

"You know just as much as I do that what we've just done was a mistake, Vhenan," Solas spoke, remorse lacing his voice, "It only complicates things further."

"Just come back," She pleaded, "I-I'm sure we can figure something out to make this work. You don't have to-"

"But I do, Vhenan, and you know I can't return to the Inquisition," He said, noticing the tears in her eyes, "Please don't."

"This isn't fair!" She snapped, the tears falling, "You can't just show up, literally pour your love into me and leave!"

Solas wasn't entirely sure how to respond, he knew his absence had hurt her greatly… but he hadn't realized it had all but destroyed her. The heat pulsing from her hand reminded him of her words from before.

'Mental and magical breakdown'

He had caused it. He knew how much he'd missed her but had thought leaving was the best thing for her. He could see the grave error of that action now. If he left and didn't return for quite a time again he may just return to a spirit. 

After months of thinking and watching her search for him he'd pondered on the notion of saving her from what was to come. It was one of the reasons why he took the Anchor back because it was killing her. Now his actions were destroying her. Yes, he had come to confront her for (what he thought was) her infidelity but even if she had chosen to lay with another it was clear where her heart was and who she really only wanted.

"Why must you make this so difficult?" He finally spoke before leaning in and kissing her tears away before kissing her deeply. She gave a small hiccup of a sob before kissing back. He guided his hand over her left shoulder, down to where her forearm had been. His magic using the Fade and their own memories to temporarily replace her arm but with no Anchor.

Ellalora broke the kiss, "You could have done that sooner…"

"As could you," He responded.

"So where does this leave us?.. You're still going to leave me again, aren't you?" She asked, taking the opportunity to properly hug him.

"You've put me in a rather difficult position, Lethallan… Given your current state I've decided not to leave you just yet."

"Just yet? So you are going to leave me again."

"Until you wish to see me again, yes. I've realized it's not wise for me to leave you for as long as I have and I do not wish to do it again. For both our sakes," Solas said before adding, "Mostly yours."

A small smile found its way in her face for a brief moment before fading, "And what about your plans of restoring Elven glory?"

"I suppose I must find a way to adapt them so you are included in the result," He said.

"You realize that I won't just abandon the Inquisition, right?" 

"Of course I do," he said, "You'll go through the motions of what the Inquisition wants until nothing more can be done. Then we'll be at each other's sides when what must be done has happened."

"Not your best poetry," She teased, slightly.

"I'm still working through my plans, Vhenan," he smiled slightly, "I'll be sure to deliver something better to you when the time comes."

"So what will you do right now?"

"I'll stay until you awaken," his arm wrapped around her and he pulled her to relax with him on the lush bed, "I certainly hope you will feel much more rested than you usually do when that comes," He noted her content sigh, "And do not try to attempt to not wake up, you still have important duties to attend to as Inquisitor."

"Like trying to find and stop you," She said, though there was amusement in her tone.

"I suppose, yes," Solas responded with a chuckle.

Neither were sure how much time passed as they lay there, every so often exchanging kisses. Ellalora felt a touch on her shoulder that was there but not there. Someone in the waking world trying to rouse her.

"Seems our time has come to an end for now, My Heart," Solas spoke, "But remember, I'll come when you need me," He kissed her forehead, "Dareth shiral."

She mumbled the same in return as she vanished into a green mist as she awoke, leaving Solas alone with his own thoughts.

He just hoped he wasn't setting them both up for failure in the end with his change of plans. She clearly couldn't live without him and honestly now he wasn't so sure about himself being able to live without her. 

It seemed they both simply belonged to each other… or maybe it was him that actually belonged to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Ellalora's eyes opened, slowly. She used her hand to shield the morning sun. The shadow of her sister was sitting next to her.  
Once Ellalora could see she noticed the troubled look on her face, "What?"  
"You never talked in your sleep before the Conclave," was all she said and Ellalora felt a knot in her stomach.  
By the banished gods and her lover, what did she say in her sleep? She had a pretty good idea of what it involved given her and Solas' Fade activities… of which she realized she actually felt sore from.  
"...Should I ask?" She asked, her already rosy cheeks growing just a bit redder.  
The troubled look changed to disgust, "'Should I ask?' Ella, I should be the one asking questions! Mainly, what the fuck were you thinking?!"  
Well it was clear she knew it was more than just some Fade dream her, probably touch starved, sister was having.  
"Can we not make an ordeal of this?" Ellalora asked as she sat up.  
"Not make an ordeal?! You were begging Fen'Harel to take you! And the sounds you made? Mythal, what has he done to you?" So disgust didn't really begin to describe her feelings right now.  
Ellalora let out an annoyed sigh, "I'm only going to say this once. Solas hasn't done anything more to hurt me… and I had actually planned to have a peaceful sleep when he decided to invade my dreams."  
Her response didn't reduce her sister's anger.  
"So he sought you out and your first response is to.. Ugh," she made a noise as if she was going to throw up, unable to finish her sentence.  
"Very mature, Elorri," Ellalora moved from the bed to her wardrobe, "And no that wasn't my first response… First, I told him to leave."  
"Oh, so when he didn't you figured 'Oh well I have no other choice, may as well let the The God of Betrayal, who betrayed me once already, have his way with me'?" She'd looked away from her.  
"One, he is the God of Rebellion and two, I told you it wasn't like that, not at first," She said, "And my immediate response wasn't to throw any caution to the wind. Besides, I know him. You don't."  
"You know the false words he told you and corrupted you with!" Elorrill spat, turning to face her sister. She froze when she saw she was adjusting her special tailored 'casual wear' for around Skyhold. What caught her eye though wasn't the elegant appearance of the fabric or its intricate designs. She quickly got up from where she had been sitting on the bed and grabbed her sister by the side of her shirt collar.  
"Elorri!"  
Her sister shoved her back, "Don't shout at me, when you're the one covered in his teeth marks!"  
Ellalora hit the wardrobe and barely managed to catch herself, her sister's words shocking her enough to actually make her unbutton her top enough to see for herself. She heard a disgusted noise from her sister as she noticed that everywhere he had bitten her in the Fade that she could see indeed had marks that were already starting to bruise.  
"'To remind you of who you belong to'.." She repeated his words on why he had even come in the first place.  
"...What?" Elorrill's tone of disgust grew more angry.  
"That's why he had originally come," She said, remembering his misconception over Elorrill that started the entire unrestrained and, she almost completely sure that Solas would agree, much needed experience between them. She actually laughed, realizing she never got to correct him before she was woken up.  
"So you are suddenly his property now? And you laugh? How are you okay with that?"  
"That's not why I'm laughing," She snickered, "I'm laughing because the person he thought he had to do it over was you!"  
Elorrill's eyes widened for a breath moment before she was suddenly laughing too. Ellalora leaned against the wardrobe as she covered her mouth to try to control herself.  
After they calmed down from their laughter, Elorrill had to actually wipe some tears from her face.  
"You didn't correct him?"  
"No," Ellalora couldn't help but smirk, "I pretty much told him that since he left me that I could be with whoever I wanted. He was already quite pissed off and I just wanted to piss him off more."  
"Oh I see," Elorrill actually felt a sense of pride at learning the Dread Wolf had become jealous over her, even if it had been a wrong assumption, "So it was him watching us yesterday."  
"I suppose yes, I honestly didn't even realize he was there until his jealousy showed," Ellalora said, "The next time we meet I'll have to correct him."  
"The next time?" Elorrill's amusement started to vanish.  
"Yes. What I do in my dreams should really be none of your business, Elorri."  
"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of it am I?" The shorter haired twin asked, knowing the answer.  
"No," Ellalora said  
"Fine… but if you keep this up… don't correct him. If I can slight him even in the smallest way until I can meet him face to face to punch him in the face then so be it. Even if it is a lie," Elorrill's amusement returned, a devious smirk on her lips.  
"Does that mean I have permission to bring you into the Fade to make him jealous?"  
"...I will go no further than the limits of laughing, fake flirtation or hand holding."  
"That is quite fair enough, I wouldn't want to go any further than that really anyway. That would be beyond disgusting," Ellalora said.  
"I agree… now redress yourself and stop glancing at what he did to you before I throw up," the rogue said before turning and walking to the stairs, "I'm gonna go to the Herald's Rest. Bull owes me a rematch."  
"I'm not helping you up here again," Ellalora frowned but her sister was already gone.  
Ellalora was left to her own thoughts, smirking to herself as she buttoned her top, for once in a long time feeling too happy to even fuss over being stuck on one for too long.  
She had to figure out more ways to bring out Solas' possessive side again after all… she was his after all and she wouldn't mind having the marks to prove it.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been quite a few weeks, the inner circle of the Inquisition noticed that Ellalora was in a much better mood than usual, along with her getting a much better control on her magic than she had in awhile. She had even begun using her new control to create a magical arm that changed in color depending on the kind of magic she used: green when using spirit, blue when using ice, orange when using fire, white when using lightning and purple when using Necromancy. A few of them chalked it up to her finally deciding to get proper sleep. Cassandra, Varric and Leliana were the only ones to really question it though. Leliana didn't actually ask her much, neither did Varric. All that mattered truly was she was getting back in control of herself.  
Cassandra on the other hand all but demanded answers from her. Ellalora simply told her she was 'getting better sleep than ever'. When she asked Elorrill, she simply looked disgusted and told her to talk to Ellalora.  
Ellalora wasn't completely lying, she just didn't think it would be best to let anyone else know just yet that Solas had been visiting her in her dreams. It wasn't a nightly routine, but it had happened quite often since that night. Not every meeting was sexual either. The ones that were were quite vanilla compared to their first Fade encounter, they were much like their first time. She didn't mind all the time though and would never say anything. Solas was Solas even if his true origins had been revealed. But sometimes, especially after a stressful day, she really would love to be taken by the Dread Wolf like she had that night.  
Sometimes they just talked about how the Inquisition and the inner circle was doing, Ellalora would even ask him about his plans for tearing down the Veil were going. Sometimes he would respond in detail, other times he would be brief. He knew she was asking so she would be prepared for when it happened, but she was also curious about what his plans were now that he was altering them to stay with her.  
Other times they would relax together and others they would visit memories from the time he was still in the Inquisition. From Haven and The Temple of Sacred Ashes to the Hinderlands, the Exalted Plains, even the Winter Palace in Val Royeaux.  
Currently Ellalora, Elorrill, Sera and Cassandra were settling in a camp in the Exalted Plains as they had come to establish that their alliance with the Dalish Clan that resided there was still intact and to see if they had any favors they needed done. The meeting had gone well and Keeper Hawen was quite amused to see them again, along with another member of the Levallan clan. He directed them to Taniel as she apparently had a gift for all the help they'd given them over the few years.  
Ellalora had taken the gift, believing it some kind of armor for the mages or rogues in the Inquisition as it was quite light. She promised to look it over and as soon as she returned to camp where she could properly look it over. Taniel seemed rather content with the plans before going back to her wares.  
Now the four sat in the tent looking over their wares from Taniel, having eaten a small meal to sustain them until the morning. Sera was looking over the arrows she had gotten and was clearly trying to figure out a new "fun" way to combine them with her grenade ingredients.  
"Do not blow up our campsite, Sera," Cassandra warned.  
"Shite, right… wait until we get back to Skyhold then…" Sera said, starting to put her wares away. She stopped when she picked up something small.  
"Find something interesting, Sera?" Ellalora asked as she started to unwrap the string that held the bundle Taniel had gifted her earlier that day.  
"Nah, just some stupid elfie shite, I think," she got up, "I'mma go throw it in the fire to see how it burns, wanna join Elorrill?"  
"Uhm… sure?" Elorrill set her daggers down and got up, following her out.  
"Do you think they're involved?" Cassandra asked when they were alone.  
"I've already asked. Elorrill said she was interested for a little bit but Sera doesn't exactly seem mature enough for a relationship so she let it go," Ellalora said.  
"Speaking of relationships… how are you doing? I know you were quite hurt by Solas leaving… but these last few weeks you seem to just have changed. You aren't hiding your emotions again, right?" Cassandra asked.  
"If I was, Cass, I wouldn't be able to manifest my arm. I'm better now I promise. Please stop asking," Ellalora responded as she lifted up the first article of clothing.  
"What is that?" Cassandra asked, seeming rather disgusted.  
"It's a dress for warm weather… durable but cool. I think I may use it to sleep in," Ellalora said, looking over the short light brown dress. It wasn't anything fancy, she remembered wearing something quite similar when it was extremely hot while gathering for herbs in the Lavellan Clan.  
"I'd certainly hope that's all you'd use it for…" Cassandra let out disgusted noise.  
"A loose pair of trousers would make it an amazing item for gathering herbs in the heat. In extreme heat no trousers would be necessary," Ellalora explained before folding it and setting it down to looking at the other outfit in the bundle. It was a much longer dress, but was also in light brown. The material much like the first, she noticed a hood as well as it being sleeveless.  
"That seems much more practical…" Cassandra spoke.  
Outside by the fire, Elorrill was looking over the necklace Sera had handed her.  
"So you just found this?" Elorrill rolled the translucent white beads in her fingers, avoiding the pendant.  
"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything in front of Ellalora for obvious reasons," Sera said.  
Elorrill looked at the wolf shaped pendant in the same color as the beads.  
"So is it Elven?" Sera asked.  
"Don't think so. Too… polished. Maybe Orlesian… older but it seems very hoity toity. It's just a weird coincidence that you found this."  
"Should I get rid of it?" Sera looked uncertain.  
"What were you going to do with it if you didn't?" Elorrill questioned.  
"Well… now don't give me shite or you may lose your breeches and end up with an arrow in your cute butt, but I was thinking about giving it to Ellalora," Sera said, "I figured maybe it would help her get over Solas or something."  
'Not really needed and may do the opposite but whatever, Sera, sure,' was what she wanted to say but she just forced a smile, "I think she might like it and maybe it would help. It's up to you but I'm gonna go back and get some sleep. We have a fun trek back to Skyhold ahead of us," She said before leaving Sera by the fire.  
Sera looked at the fire, ready to throw the necklace in but stopped and started to walk back to the tent.


	8. Chapter 8

Elorrill pounced on her sister and they rolled down the hill, laughing like children. Being in the Exalted Plains and seeing more Dalish had brought fun memories out. Though Ellalora was looking forward to spending time with Solas tonight, her sister had other plans and pulled her from her dreams. Ellalora was only slightly beginning to wish she hadn't started teaching her sister about lucid Fade dreaming and joining in or pulling others from their own. Only slightly though… if she wasn't with Solas she was with her sister and either Fade dream joining was welcome to her anytime.  
The memory had started as a game of tag between the sisters as children but they had become adults rather quickly as they weren't exactly innocent enough anymore to be children, even in the Fade. They didn't mind though as it wouldn't have mattered. Elorrill had always been faster and she would have caught her anyway.  
They rolled into the Fen'Harel statue that sat at the bottom of the hill. Neither could really recall if their memories really had as many as the Fade showed but they were never exactly supposed to acknowledge them as children and even as adults only select elders brought offerings to the statues.  
Elorrill looked up at the statue, clear annoyance on her face, "Jeez, even when you're not dreaming with him you're dreaming about him, Ella."  
"It's your dream here, not mine," Ellalora teased, earning a playful smack from her sister.  
"You're influencing it somehow, then," Elorrill said, getting up and helping Ellalora up, "Speaking of him.. He still thinks we're 'involved', right?"  
"Solas hasn't really said much about it since that night, I think he assumed he won me back. He never really lost me though, so" she shrugged, "It's a shame though I really wanted to see what other possessive things he'd do and say to me."  
"Gross," Elorrill scrunched her nose, beyond trying to tell her sister to stop living this fantasy. She wouldn't get through to her until he betrayed her again… or maybe she was too far corrupted to even figure it out then. She hoped it wasn't the latter.  
"You still think he's only going to hurt me again, don't you?" Ellalora said.  
"My answer isn't going to change your mind, but yes."  
Ellalora hugged her sister, tightly, "I appreciate all of your concerns Elorri," she said.  
"But you love him," Elorrill finished for her.  
"...That's not what I was actually going to say. My 'but' was going to be that I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself."  
"Oh… I like that one more then can we say I said it?"  
Ellalora scoffed and shoved her away, "No but thank you for also reading between the lines."  
"It's pretty much been your response every time I've tried to talk you out of the relationship you have with him…" Elorrill said.  
"And it was my response anytime he tried to do the same," Ellalora said.  
Her words actually seemed to surprise her sister but she let out a scoff. She wasn't wrong, she hated being wrong.  
"Come on there's gotta be more memories we can explore… and hopefully you stop bringing him into them," she finally said, grabbing Ellalora's arm and they raced off to some new Fade memory.  
~  
After returning to Skyhold, Josephine, Cullen and Leliana had pulled Ellalora aside. More elves had left the inquisition. The decision to keep everything together wasn't going well. The only elves that Ellalora knew by name that were left were Elorrill, Sera, Minaeve, Dalish, and Skinner.  
With that news in mind along with the trek back all Ellalora wanted to do was rest. "We'll talk about this once I'm rested. I want the names of everyone who is left," is what she'd said before going to her quarters. She took off her boots and armor and all but passed out when she laid on her bed.  
She woke up to bright sunlight from her balcony, moving to shield her face, she noticed she had her right arm. The Anchor blinded her as she moved. She looked at her hand in confusion before notice the green mist outside her balcony. She sighed and got out of the Fade memory of the bed. She left her quarters wondering what memory the Fade had for her. She noticed the dilapidated state of Skyhold as she walked as it was just after Solas had brought the Inquisition to his former stronghold. As she walked she noticed the inhabitants of the young Inquisition talking amongst themselves, frozen in time but the hushed conversations could be heard.  
Her feet carried her to the rotunda. The bare walls almost shocked her, but she had to remember this was before the reparations began. She at first thought Solas was a memory too due to him wearing his apostate robes but when he looked at her when she walked in she knew he had brought her here… And by the flash of blue in his eyes he wasn't happy. He had the same look in his eyes he had the night they rekindled their relationship.  
He must have seen her and Elorrill, again, and was still too blinded by jealousy to see that the two were nearly identical.  
Despite his obvious anger, she pushed back the excited shiver that ran down her spine and walked over to him. Playing dumb wouldn't be the best option but Ellalora was beginning to realize a lot of her decisions weren't the best.  
"Is something the matter, Solas?" She spoke rather flippantly, finding herself looking over the ghosts of the notes on the table.  
He grabbed her arm and made her face him, more forceful than she was used to but he was angry and despite everything he did usually restrain himself when touching her in any manner so she wasn't entirely surprised.  
"Fenedhis lasa. 'Is something the matter'? Vhenan, you are not stupid. Do not act like it," He growled, "I thought I told you already. You are mine. And you're still having interaction with that Dalish woman."  
"What's wrong with me having friends?"  
"I never said that and you know that's not what I am referring too," His growl remained.  
"Ir abelas, Fen'Harel," She said, before smirking, slightly, lust lacing her voice, "I believe I need a reminder of who I belong to."  
Her words made him falter a moment, his anger turning to surprise at her words for a few seconds. He knew her to be a bit cheeky and flirty with him, even a little blunt. Not as much as everyone else though. He had noticed in their time together that he brought out a sweeter side of her. She wasn't exactly the most suggestive woman though. He'd never brought out such lustful words unless they were intimate.  
If that is how she wanted it to be then so be it. He was not one to go without ideas anyway.  
"Dirthara-ma, ma vhenan."


End file.
